every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax Novoa
Introduction ' Jax was introduced to the series in the first book- chapter one “the start of the story.” He was mostly a recurring character. Jax married his high school girlfriend Emma after their daughter Jessie was born, and later in the series gained a granddaughter. '''Background ' Jax was born in Sydney Australia and spent most of his childhood there. At the age of ten he attended the magic academy but was expelled three months later for pranks. After being expelled from the next three schools he attended, Jax moved to Miami with his parents. He then started ninth grade at Iridium high school. 'Every witch pregnancy ' “She's still alive isn't she don't we get points for that” Jax- Lily Personality Jax was the school bad boy who loved pulling pranks and didn't care when he got in trouble for them. However after deciding to be in his unborn daughter's life, he slowly seemed to be changing. Emma's pregnancy Jax found out he had gotten Emma Pregnant in August 2005- Chapter one. He immediately broke up with her saying he wasn't ready to be a father. He was latter cornered by his mother about why Emma hadn't shown up for supper. He lied to her but after a truth spell casted on him he admitted to getting her pregnant and dumping her. For awhile Jax and Emma were avoiding each other and weren't on talking terms. Late in chapter three- October- Jax asked Emma for forgiveness stating he wanted to be in their child's life. Emma didn't believe him at first but agreed to give him a second chance. In chapter four Jax was attending doctor appointments and ultrasounds with Emma- the first time he saw the baby he got emotional. He and Emma then got back together. In chapter six he found out he was going to have a daughter and was happy about it. Jax- in chapter seven- was happy when he was told his daughter would be the next chosen one- but agreed with Emma she would have a normal childhood. ''Having Emma move in '' In December when Emma was five months pregnant, Jax and his parents invited her to move in with them in a couple of months, Emma accepted the offer as it meant she and Jax could raise the baby together under the same roof. It's not known if it was Jax' idea to have her move in or if it was his parents, however it was Jax who told his family Emma was being kicked out of her house for deciding to keep the baby. April fifth was the day Emma moved in with Jax and his parents in the Novoa family mansion. Jax surpsided Emma by setting up the nursery. (The walls were painted a nice purple like Emma's room back at her dad's house. The dresser under the window, the crib was in the perfect spot, everything was amazing.) He then informed Emma they would be sharing his room. ''The birth of Jessie Marah Novoa '' ''On April 13'th'' 2006 Jax was present at the birth of his darling baby girl and was quite emotional. He made a comment to his mom that the baby he hadn't wanted was the same baby he could now never let go of. Jax was present for Francisco and and his parent's visits. However didn't seem to be around when Lily or Ursula came to meet the baby, as he hadn't been mentioned to be there. '' ''Christmas and his birthday It wasn't mentioned what he did on Christmas day. However on Christmas eve his parents threw a party, he invited the other memebers of the swim team as well as his pregnant girlfriend Emma. In January 2006 Jax had his sixteenth birthday, which is when he learned he was having a daughter. Jax's surprise birthday party was being held at Jax's parents' mansion. In order for them to set up without Jax finding out about the party, Diego took him out baby shopping for furniture. Jake and Liana who were in on the surprise helped the teens by placing out the food they had spent the day making. An hour and a half later Emma turned off the lights and everyone hid as Diego and Jax arrived. The guys walked in and Jax turned on the light. As he did everyone jumped up and shouted boo as though they were at a child's birthday party. Jax was startled at first then smiled at all his friends. He hugged Emma and gave her a kiss, he just knew it had been her idea. He then gave Andi a quick hug and patted Pete, Diego and Daniel on their shoulders. Besides them there weren't any other guests since the rest of the swim team were busy. For a good three hours the teens talked away about whatever teens talked about in 2006. The time flew by and all of the sudden it was time to gather around the dinning room table and enjoy the meal. Being on the swim team '' In chapter one it was mentionend Jax was on the swim team. He seemed to get along with his teemates as he often ate lunch with them and didn't seem to have any conflics with them. It was mentioned he was the third fastest swimmer on the team behind Diego and Andi. In September Jax was threanted to be kicked off the team if he didn't clean up his act after he was sent to the office for throwing a tamotoe at a teacher in class. In October Jax was present for the last practice before a big swim competition. This means he witnessed the fight between his teemates Diego and Pete which lead to Diego getting hurt. Though he didn't help get Diego to the nurse, he did go with the rest of the team and few others to the nurses office later to make sure he was ok. It was mentioned by Diego in Chapter eight that Jax had made it on the follow year's swim team. However if he continued being on the team for his senior year is unknown or if he actually stayed on the team for his entire eleventh grade year. '''Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy' “Don't forget to pull some pranks” Jax- Jessie Personality Despite having grown up, Jax had the same humor as he did in high school. In the second book he was twenty six- twenty seven years old. Being Jessie's father '' Jax was excited about Jessie starting the academy and secretly hoped Jessie would carry on his pranking legend. When dropping off his daughter at the academy Jax joked to her about not forgetting to pull pranks- which got him a look of disapproval from his wife. He then hugged his daughter and went home. In chapter two Jax was concerned when Jessie lost her magic but didn't stress because he knew she was in good hands having Andi and all of her friends at the academy looking out for her. At the end of the chapter he praised Jessie for her revenge on Ruby finding it hilarious. '''Every witch student: Remember me ' Returning to the series in the third book, Jax was twenty seven- twenty eight years old, and a recurring character. His daughter Jessie was eleven-twelve years old. Personal life In Chapter one, September, Jax was fine when he dropped off his daughter at the Academy. He wasn't emotional and said farewell by giving her a hug. In December Jax brought Jessie from the Academy for Christmas break. On Christmas eve he attended Ursula's Christmas eve party, and on Christmas day was visiting his parents while his wife and daughter were visiting Francisco, his wife's father. Random appearances In chapter five Jax had been present when Andi fell through the portal in his living room. He had helped Emma get her up. Every witch student: Missing In the fourth book Jax was twenty eight- twenty nine and a big recurring character. In chapter one Jax was out with Maddie, Diego, Emma, and Andi. He was present when Desdemona came in. Forgetting he had magic of his own, he shouted at Maddie to do something as Desdemona was approaching them. He was then with the gang at Francisco's house though didn't have a speaking part. In chapter two Jax was not happy when his daughter disobeyed orders to sneak him to the Academy. He sent her off to bed and went back to looking for whatever it was he was looking for before Jessie came home. Not long after he tried saving his father who was in a magic trap, however his magic didn't reach Jake in time and he vanished. It wasn't know in this chapter what happened to Jax along with his mother and daughter. However we know something did happen to them after Jake vanished because when Emma and Andi went to the mansion to get Jessie they learned the three of them were missing. In Chapter four Jax didn't appear but we do know he wasn't missing anymore. In-fact had never been missing, he had just been out of the country with Liana and Jessie. In chapter five Jax was working with Emma on the disappearances. At the end of the chapter he was at Andi's surprise birthday party. Every witch student: the rescues and take down ''' ''Family '' In chapter one Jax believed his father was behind the disappearances and confronted him about it. He later found out he had been wrong and felt guilty and just terrible. '''Relationships Jax and Jake ' In the first book Jake was pretty strict with his teenage son. When he had finally gotten enough of his son's behavior he threatened to send him off to magic boot camp- it had been mentioned that Jax had been sent there before as a kid. This really shook Jax up and caused him to start behaving better at school but not entirely. Jake did almost send Jax to the boot camp but his wife had convinced him to give their son a final chance. '''Jax and Liana ' Liana had seemed to be a pretty controlling strict mother as she used truth spells on her son and at one point almost considered using a control spell to force him to get back together with Emma. Liana was the one on his case about dumping Emma early in her pregnancy and tried convincing him to be in the picture. Liana's advice could have played a role in Jax getting back together with Emma and deciding to keep his daughter. Liana may have also spoiled Jax in some ways as on the first day of school she had given him an entire turkey for lunch. 'Jax Emma ' '''“I was just a bad boy with a crush on an amazing girl I never thought I'd get but did” Jax- Emma Emma had originally met Jax at the age of ten when they both attended the Academy. However since Jax had only attended the academy for like three months Emma didn't remember him. It just so happened that they ended up attending the same high school for ninth grade. Emma and Jax were teamed up to complete a project together and realized there was something between them. They went on a few dates and fell in love. In the first book Emma was very distant from Jax after learning she was pregnant with his child at just fifteen years old. Jax didn't realize something was off at first but eventually as the first chapter went on caught on. He wasn't going to bring it up but Emma went ahead and told him. Jax dumped Emma on the spot and things were very awkward between them when crossing paths at school. Just a month or two later Jax asked for Emma's forgiveness having realized what he had done. Emma didn't believe him at first and was very cautious when agreeing to give him a second chance- a second chance she told him he'd need to prove he deserved. Jax did prove it and asked Emma where their relationship stood the following month. Emma admitted she wanted to get back together with him but was unsure it was a good idea, Jax managed to convince to take the risk. From then on Jax supported Emma entirely and soon started getting excited about being a father. In chapter nine Jax helped Emma move into his family's mansion and Emma was surprised to learn Jax's parents were going to let them share a room. Jax was then there by Emma's side through the birth of their daughter at the end of the book. Jax and Andi ' At first Jax and Andi appeared to be nothing more than teammate who also happened to be connected through Emma. However in chapter four it was revealed that these two were actually pretty good friends. Jax agreed to watch over Andi who was going through depression. He was trying to get her to eat and finally succeed when bribing her with her favourite desert. This was pretty much the only bonding moment Jax and Andi during the first book but it was enough to draw a clear picture that they had a strong friendship between them. '''Jax and Diego ' Jax and Diego were teammate on their high school swim team during the first book. They also seemed to be becoming good friends as Jax's girlfriend Emma and her cousin Maddie who was Diego's girlfriend were getting through their teenage pregnancies together which lead to Jax and Diego deciding to hang out more. They always seemed to be on good terms anyways. '''Jax and the rest of the swim team Jax and Daniel were teammates in high school though didn't appear to be friends. Jax and Pete were teammates in high school though didn't appear to be friends. He didn't seem to hold a grudge against Pete at the time for dumping Gigi as he wasn't friends or even really knew Gigi. He was also teammates with Tony but didn't have a friendship with him either. Jax and Jessie ' '“You are my reason to live, to change” Jax- Jessie Jax at first had gotten scared when he found out he was going to be a dad at fifteen and he decided to leave his unborn child and her mother. He soon fixed that mistake by walking back into their lives proving he was there to stay. In chapter six Jax was happy when he found he was having a daughter, and one point was telling her about his past. In chapter nine of the first book he decorated and made her nursery himself. Jax was at the hospital when Jessie was born and proudly held her as Emma's father and his parents came to visit. Jax's quotes every witch pregnancy “I can attempt to not put this family in shame” Jax- Jake “I'm sorry Emma, that child is better off without me anyways” Jax- Emma “If you obey all the rules you'll miss all the fun” Jax- to Principal Ava “Most mother's would have just told me instead of blowing up my TV!” Jax- Liana “How do expect to have a future if you don't take any risks?” Jax- Emma “Why? Are you scared she or he will turn out just like his awesome cool father” Jax- Emma “She will be a normal child and that's how she will be treated” Jax- Emma “It's odd to think that the baby I didn't want is now the baby I never want to let go of” Jax- Liana